ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of War: The Wizard and the Witch
Children of War: The Wizard and the Witch An Unexpected Confrontation There was little time to react when Rhea suddenly ripped forward. Anthony reacted first, leaping in front of Jericho and hefting his blade from his back. The wide, flat edge barely made it in time to intercept its opposition's twin cleaver swords. Anthony clenched his teeth, meeting Rhea's eager eyes with a newly found glare. An uppercut backed by immense strength sent Rhea flying back, only for her to backflip into a crouch landing. Raising the blade up in preparation, he threw himself at her. "Lieutenant, whoever your man was tailing was a decoy!" Jericho, meanwhile, went to contacting Winter. He didn't ready his own weapon right away; Anthony seemed to have her distracted enough. "Rhea's entered our A.O. and is engaging Anthony! I repeat, we have been engaged!" "Wait, she's there?!" Winter exclaimed, suddenly feeling mortified. Running out into the middle of the street, she tried to hone in on their residual aura, a feat she only learned through rigorous training via Atlas. Closing her eyes, she tried to feel for them but felt some...overwhelming static was blocking her sensory ability. Opening her eyes, she kept communicating with them as she rushed, trying to swiftly maneuver to every point she believed they'd be at. "Tell me where you are! I'm on my way! I'll call in back-up the moment I'm there!" "West side! We're near the bathrooms, just outside the arena!" Jericho supplied, keeping his hand near his pistol as he observed the fight. From an outsider's point of view, it looked like a stalemate. Thanks to the addition of Anthony's arm, swinging the massive Grimm blade wasn't as much of a hassle. Now he could swing it as easily as he could a greatsword, keeping up with the speed of Rhea as he tangoed with her. Sparks flew as their blades met again and again, with Rhea mostly dodging and evading more so than blocking. Still, the fact that Rhea was able to block any of these strikes was very impressive. Eventually, the two jumped away from each other for a breath. Anthony was breathing moreso, but kept the grip on his sword tight. "Why did you have to stick your nose into my business?" Rhea questioned, keeping that subdued glare onto Anthony as she straightened back up. "Why did you have to interfere? You're making me stay long here than I want to." "That sounds like a "you" problem more than a "me" problem." Anthony grunted. "How about you make it easier on us both? Save me the exhaustion of kicking your ass, save your ass the trouble of getting kicked and turn yourself in?" "I could." Rhea answered smoothly, tilting her head to the side. "But is there really a prison that could hold me? Aside from the one I'm in right now?" Her eyes widened a little at Anthony's raise of the eyebrow. "Oh, never mind. The point of the matter is that there is no point into trying to restrain me. I'll just keep coming back, and coming back. It's a fact of life now, really..." "Really now? I'd like to put that to the test then." The voice seemed to have a presence that was almost otherworldly. To the two men in front of Rhea, it would be recognizeable if only barely. It was something unnerving, to be almost certain that's who you remember but its properties becoming something beyond human. A roll of smoke followed by flashes of light accompanied the sudden intrusion, emerging from the shadow of this unnatural young woman, revealing the silhouette of a bespectacled man. Clacking his cane once, the illusion dispersed, and the Head Master of Beacon remained. Smiling casually, he nodded to Jericho and Anthony once before affixing a cool stare at Rhea. A gaze of recognition and intrigue crossed his brow, one arching up, as his eyes glinted with a hidden meaning behind the dark eyes. "Rhea Fontaine, was it?" He inquired, leaning slightly on the cane for a moment before taking a bold step with his left foot. Before anyone knew it, he was already stepping into her personal space, the cane rapping the side of the bathroom wall with him standing unusually taller over her. Again, it seemed from their perception, he seemed much larger now that he was permeating an intimidating stance that he normally wouldn't. "I have a few questions, if you don't mind answering. Would you accompany me to my office? I'm sure it won't be a bother; unless you rather this become an unpleasant encounter?" Needless to say, all three of the younger ones were shocked, with Rhea in particular freezing in place. Out of all the people to come to their aid, no one had expected the headmaster. His appearance was unexpected as it was dramatic, his presence enough to halt any will to continue the fight. Rhea made no move to attack; he was right behind her now, leaving her no room to swing her axes without risking a counter-attack. However, just like Anthony and Jericho, she was oddly quick enough to relax. Her countenance shifted, her lips forming a smile and the glare vanishing in exchange for a cool, collected look. "Ozpin." She spoke the name softly, almost as if she was holding it like a piece of gold. "One of the few odd ones in this world. A pleasure to see you, but just why have you come here? I'm certain I've done nothing to warrant you..." She giggled. "Am I just that charming~?" "You underestimate yourself, Miss Fontaine. Your importance is more than anyone realizes; hence why it's urgent we talk," He intoned, maintaining his cool voice while retaining a smile. Winking at her, he looked up at Anthony and Jericho, waving a spare hand behind him at Winter -the latter of which now accompanied by the new modeled Atlesian Knights- causing her to relax, giving the order for the automatons to return to previous duties. That being said, he looked over to the two men and ordered, "You may return to your duties, Anthony and Jericho. I'll be taking over this issue personally. Nothing to be worried over. Isn't that right, Miss Fontaine?" The order stunned the both of them into looking at one each other in question, predictably getting no response. It wasn't the order to back off, but the way Rhea and Ozpin spoke to each other that took them off guard. Was this detainment, or was Rhea simply being pulled for a talk? There was no way that the headmaster would simply let the criminal off, but from the way things seemed... "Sir--!" Jericho began to protest, until Anthony slapped a hand on his shoulder. "He knows what he's doing." Anthony said bluntly, giving a nod to Ozpin. "I doubt that they'd give him his title if he did." After sparing an uncertain look at Anthony, Jericho slowly turned his head to Ozpin. Then, after a moment of silence, he gave a heavy sigh and threw his hands up. "Fine. Gonna be honest, I don't know what the fuck you're going on about. But, fine." "I promise I'll be a good girl from here on out." Rhea answered to both him and Ozpin. The axes in her hands dissolved into energy particles that vanished into the air, leaving her unarmed. She turned herself towards the man, raising her eyes up to him. "I was just a little upset that I was being spied on so suddenly, that's all." "Well, really, who can blame them? You do keep unsavory company after all. That being said, that'll be something I'll be asking about in the comfort of privacy. If you please," Ozpin raised a hand out to be held, eyes looking into hers with sincerity and no hint of treachery in his motive to meet with her. Winter felt odd, coming in with fire support when it was obvious Rhea had tried to silence Anthony and Jericho. The moment Ozpin...somehow...got there before she did, it was as if the entire volatility had been dampened. What was this man's game? Despite her orders by the general to comply by his whims, this seemed dangerous; especially given she's a known fugitive that works with the underworld's most fearsome agent "Harkin". Before she'd consider following Ozpin, a rider's crop tapped her left shoulder, making the woman stiffen and look behind her. The sight of Glynda Goodwitch confused and alarmed her -as she appeared just as suddenly without detection- making her more nervous about the situation. Adjusting her spectacles, Glynda pulled back her wand and nodded towards the stall where Oz's shadow peered from. "Leave it to him. The Headmaster has better handling of delicate situations than you or I would. Don't betray that trust by doing something foolish," She stoically spoke, making the ice queen of Schnee family narrow her eyes at her. Clicking her tongue, she released her rapier's handle and took a brisk turn of the heel, walking away from Glynda. The air had gotten a tad colder as she left, but nothing Glynda couldn't or hasn't handled. Rolling her eyes, the blonde woman looked on in place, waiting for Ozpin to walk out with Rhea. Rhea was silent to Ozpin's words. But she gave a nonchalant shrug, paying no mind to the sudden arrival of Winter and Glynda. She lifted one of her hands, grasping it within one of his own and patiently waiting. She spared a look over at Anthony and Jericho, the former of whom scowled at her and the latter bristling at her gaze, but never lost that small smile of hers. She turned back after a second, closing her eyes and humming to herself. ---- It was something truly odd, to see someone of unordinary background. Rhea Fontaine was someone who defied the norm, even with a string of brutal surgeries, tests and unsanctioned torturing made to push her Semblance to the fullest limit. In the same of science and progress, she lost her innocence and then disappeared into the underworld, only to reappear and blowing the head off of a Vale City police captain. Despite the ilk Harkin's gang, who he himself is an interesting character, Rhea stands out of something of an enigma. Such brutality was common in Harkin's group, but her past was tattered with fabrics of mysteries and unknowns. When Ozpin took an air-trip to the clocktower office of his, he made a mental note to call upon Pyrrha later. They too had issues to discuss. Ushering her through the office and brushing aside inquisitive glances by those still in attendance, he alone was with her on the elevator trip up. Silence kept them company and not once did the Headmaster look down at her since he took her hand. Entering the office, his personal sanctuary, did he feel a wave of relief cross his being. "Please, take a seat, Miss Fontaine," Ozpin offered as he released her hand, walking to the other side of his elaborate desk to sit down as well. Setting the cane next to him, he leaned back against his seat and wrapped his digits in an expectant shape of fingertips touching with palms separate. He eyed her curiously, waiting for her to sit down and then a few more seconds before speaking further. "You're a long way from home, Rhea. More importantly, you're in quite a public setting, when you're usually under the cover of night or far away from civilization. What brings you here, other than playing groupie to a rough man like Harkin?" The girl sat down without complaint, shifting one leg over the other and folding her hands in her lap. She tilted her head to the side, keeping her gaze locked into Ozpin's. "Would you believe that I was simply here to keep a peek on things? Under normal circumstances, I would've been a lot more quiet. But there were certain things that caught my attention, things that simply couldn't be ignored. I had to take care of them, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sleep this coming night~" "Being coy, I see? Did that have anything to do with you taking a vested interest in the star of Beacon? Or was it just by happenstance that I sensed something amiss the moment Phyrra's Aura flucutated as if she was in distress but no known enemies could be?" He inquired, thoughtfully leaning back against his seat, maneuvering his hands for emphasis. "Rhea, you can be frank with me. I know you like to play around, more so than those in your group, but this is a delicate time. Everything's at a tipping point, and you dancing around here can only confirm just how close we are to mayhem. So what is it, really?" The smile was quickly wiped from Rhea's face, and she straightened her head. She briefly closed her eyes, sighing in exhaustion. "Of course. I'm so used to chaos that I forgot that there are people who are actually concerned about it." She murmured, shaking her head. "All right, Ozzy. The reason why I'm here is because..." She looked a little uncertain, shying her gaze away. "...well, I was afraid. My own personal curse made me see things different from how I usually saw them. There were changes in the atmosphere, changes that differed greatly from the norm. I thought to question someone about it - namely, the cornerstone of these changes... a.k.a., your little star." She paused for a moment, then leaned her back and sighed in exasperation. "Naturally, she knew nothing. It didn't help that I lost myself for a minute, and--" She chuckled a bit sheepishly, moving her head back forward to look at Ozpin. "--well, let's just say I had to do a little reset to ensure that no permanent damage was done." "I'm not entirely sure what you mean by 'reset' but I can guess that it rattled her, to be sure," Ozpin responded, his countenance guarded and caged to what she said. He had been considering his own personal dilemma, something only his little inner circle was privvy to know, about his 'little star' being the candidate to help solve a problem of his. The fact that she approached her meant that he was right in assuming her importance. The fact she was worried from all of this, disturbed him. She didn't seem the type to be easily frightened by such things outside of her control. After all, she admitted it herself, she wouldn't have been part of Harkin's gang if she didn't love the chaos and violence that she was a part of. But the idea of being confused and lost in uncertainty seemed to have struck a chord in her she didn't know how to truly dismiss. "And if Miss Nikos is the key, then her importance is going to be tantamount, moving forward with the rest of the festivities," Ozpin affirmed mentally, making a mental note to have a talk with her at some point after he wrapped up this conversation with Rhea. That being said, he looked at her curiously and rapped his fingers rythmitically against the surface of his desk. "What do you think of her? Do you get the impression she'll take your warning to heart, or that it did any good?" Rhea huffed, raising her arms in a disbelieving shrug. "Of course not!" She exclaimed, placing a gesturing hand against her chest. "Her, listening to me, one of Harkin's depraved curs? I bet the whole time, she believed me to be just rambling on and on." She closed her eyes, dropping her arms against the appropriate rests and leaning back. "But, what do I know? I'm just another unnecessary blood-spiller, a jaded criminal in this world and society. Maybe this time, I'll be wrong and there'll be someone out there that will actually listen to my words. But I highly doubt it." She folded her hands behind her head, opening her eyes back up to half-lid. "On another note, I hope that I didn't ruin things too much for you, Ozzy. After all, what good's an instrument if it's broken way before it gets to be played~?" "Instrument to you, perhaps. But to me, she's a valuable asset; should she accept that responsibility. Nothing is certain, as you very well know. Should she not take up the offer, I'll find another or fall back onto one of my secondary plans. Humans aren't well known for being the best 'tools' when they retain free will, after all," Ozpin countered, taking what she said to heart. In a way, they were very different in how they handled people. In the many, many years he's lived, he found that keeping secrets only worked on those that he believed wouldn't need to know. Those who are of a bigger standing should be informed, just as he had informed Qrow and then Ironwood much later. He trusted the students to become great Huntsmen and Huntresses, their talents developed and honed extraordinarily at the most prostigious academy in Vale. But as much as he boasted being a good chess player, he didn't treat people as such. Technology, artifacts and Dust, yes, but never people. He's made a precedent to never misuse and abuse his authority over those who look up to him. Even Anthony was a thinking, breathing individual and he always made sure to tell him exactly what he needed to know before giving him a task suited for his skill set. "I'm just glad I got to you before an incident broke out. Harming those two young men would've been a bit of a mess that I couldn't cleanly extract you from. And we both know, as much as you can 'reset' mistakes, there's only so far you can go before excuses run out. I trust you know better than to stretch that definition out before lasting consequences are made?" Rhea scowled slightly, tilting her head to the side and looking like a child being scolded. "Yes, Dad~" She growled, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up briefly. "I know how to use this damn power of mine, thank you very much. Don't need anyone lecturing me on it, I already have it drilled in my head too much already." She folded her arms across her chest, giving a slight glare in Ozpin's direction. "But I don't suppose that you called me in here just to talk about Pyrrha, right? You're not going to let me just walk out of here untouched, right?" "My dear, I'm not the authorities. You've technically done nothing wrong that hasn't already been mended. I have no right to hold you in a cell or condemn you of anything. That said, I'm more interested in capturing your boss and your compatriots. Help me with that, and I'd do what I can to pardon your past crimes," Ozpin proffered, leaning back in his seat, the glare in the room's light from the Sun giving him an intimidating eye-less stare. "If not, then the moment you walk out of here, I can't protect you from the legion of Ironwood's finest that are patrolling here. Nor can I keep any number of people who'd see you from attempting in pursuit or rightfully attacking you. Besides..." He trailed off, smiling wryly, leaning back in to give a mischievious twinkling stare at her with hands folded beneath his chin too innocently, "I wouldn't do anything to personally endanger or harm you, Rhea. I'm nothing but a complete gentleman. Be on good behavior, and I'd no reason to let you leave here without reprisal. But, just keep this in mind that if you leave right now, you're missing an opportunity that benefits both of us; just not Harkin and his clique of criminals." "...you do realize what you're asking of me, don't you?" Rhea questioned, the glare in her own eyes changing. The light had slowly vanished, her gaze much dimmer and less expressive. Her tone dropped to a low, soft one. "You're asking me to turn my back on the ones I learned to call my friends. In my time of darkness, they were the only ones to understand me. Harkin promised me absolute freedom if I lent my hand and loyalty to his cause. And you're trying to take that from me." Her fingers dug into her skin slightly. She didn't flinch, her eyes now glowering at the headmaster. "Tell me. Why exactly should I give myself up to you? Why should I sacrifice everything that we've worked for over to you? Entertain me, Ozpin." Ozpin could tell that she was emotionally distraught by this offer. He expected something akin to loyalty to Harkin and his band of murderous men. To this degree, certainly not, but some sort of anger felt justified in his eyes. Leaning back, he took her words into consideration, sighing. Looking to his left outside at the looming fleet Ironwood brought and the floating Fyre Festival, he mused a bit at how things were a bit more simple before this particular year. So much has transpired in a short time. If he had the patience, he'd engage in a slow build of trust with Rhea that'd be demonstrated in means not unlike he had done in the past with previous met acquaintences. From Ironwood, to Qrow to even Anthony, each asset valuable and treasured with how much trust he put in them. He knew what it meant to truly trust comrades as if they were your kin; he often had made mistakes because of it or despite it. "Rhea, how many timelines have you seen your friends survive?" Ozpin asked, his gaze still looking out at the floating festival and the fleet orbiting ominously above and around it. "How many times do they die after this point? How often do you remain happy after this particular event, one that you've told me has gripped you with fear and uncertainty? Do you see any alternatives that have you remain in your band where it isn't torn apart by the things to come?" "H-HOW DID YOU--?!" That was all it took for Rhea's barely composed countenance to shift into a shocked rage. She ripped from the chair, her arms falling to her side and her hands balling into fists. Her eyes were wide and their contents shrunken, glaring daggers at Ozpin. Her last word ended on a strangled stop, and she allowed only her slow, shaking breaths to fill the silence. She lowered her head, her face covered in shadow as she tapped into her special abilities. But no matter how she focused, she couldn't stop her shaking. A minute passed before she finally spoke. "I really want to kill you right now." She didn't raise her head up, but the anger and sorrow was clear as day. "Permanently." "You can try, child," Ozpin said sadly, now looking at her directly with an eerie sadness that didn't belong to an ordinary man; it bore the weight of eons of guilt and regret. "Like you, I am cursed. I walk this plane until a task is complete, nothing more and nothing less. I have lived many lifetimes and I grow more weary with every new one I am born into. No matter how strong the power: Magic, Semblance, or Dust it is all for naught. "You're strong, child, in the same way she ''is strong. But even your masters extract that power at a steep price, one with consequences when abused. Due to your age, yours will be far greater, than if it happened to the likes of them," He explained, remaining seated and returning to being more composed with a stoic stare and tone. "That being said, I rather us be friends than enemies, given what I know and what you know. Time is of the essence and I am essentially grasping at straws, planning for things beyond my control. If betrayal is impossible then please, do me a favor and aid my students; you'll know when the time is right." Turning, he stood up from the seat and put his hands behind his back, staring out the window at the Fyre Festival grounds and Ironwood's fleet. "I trust I don't need to hold your hand on your way out, Rhea Fontaine?" He inquired, not turning to look at her as he did. Fists were relaxed, and an expression of rage was changed to a look of skepticism and confusion. It wasn't as if she had been planning for a reaction, but she hadn't expected him to express such weariness. She certainly hadn't expected him to express desire to befriend her in light of seeing justice delivered against her. She stood for a minute in silence, trying to see if he had any ulterior motive or plan to turn against her. If he had one, he was hiding it very well. Eventually, she huffed and turned her back to him. But she didn't start walking to the elevator doors right away. Instead, she lifted her head up to look at the ceiling. She drew in a slow, quiet breath, pondered her words and spoke softly. "There will be two more incidents engineered by the members of team "Carmine" and the team leader of "DSRT"." Both of these incidents will trigger another breach, one so strong that even the combined strength of your Hunters and Atlas's military won't be able to contain it. In the midst of the chaos, Carmine Autumn--" Her eyebrows rose. "--no, Cinder Fall... she will storm your gates to steal what's left of your prize's value." Ozpin didn't expect Rhea to change her mind so suddenly. He had half expected her to storm off, given the nerves he touched. Thankfully, his confession had enabled him to get a more sincere response. It elicited him within him that she wasn't as far gone as she would initially be believed. With the information given, it left a disturbing precedent for how the Vytal Festival was to continue. "''I assumed she had some connection to her...but I didn't think she'd be this bold," The Headmaster thought with surprise, concealing his shock with an expression of gratitude towards Rhea. "I thank you for what you've told me. It is very helpful, however small and vague, these hints will help me make the correct decisions from this point on. Thank you for that, Rhea Fontaine." "Do not be so quick to act." Rhea spoke, looking over her shoulder. "I entrust to you this information because you've entrusted me not to try anything funny. You've trusted me, and now I'm trusting you not to act until the time is right. Too much disruptions have happened within this timeline already, and I'm unable to properly see what will happen next. If you act too early.... then you will ruin everything both of us have worked for. Tread lightly, or risk your own destruction." She turned around, starting her walk to the elevator. "I'll do the same. When the time comes, I'll aid your little entourage of child soldiers. I can't promise that after everything that's happened, they'll accept it. But I will offer my hand. That is all I can assure you of. Goodbye, Ozpin." She pressed the button, and the elevator doors opened. The last thing Ozpin would see from her before the doors closed was her turning around and giving him a dim glare. Two Hands It was at an undisclosed block of time that the lift was activated once again, this time courtesy of Anthony. Once again, he had been summoned by Ozpin for a private meeting. But this time, he was given little instruction outside of a cryptic suggestion that he had to reveal his secrets to someone else. He was at a loss guessing who it was; at the very least, he had summed it up to be another faculty member. He was pretty sure that, if there was another student like him, it would've been revealed already. In any case, the thought of a revelation made his heart skip beats. One more person meant one more risk, after all. And he - they - had probably taken enough as it was. Still, even with his doubts, he trusted Ozpin. Ozpin was a much more sensible, reasonable and more experienced man than Anthony was. If Ozpin felt it was time to lower hands down to another person, there was reason to believe that the person in question was trustworthy. He just had to swallow his nerves and focus. He was needed, and he had a job to do. He slowly brought himself out of his thoughts just as the elevator came to a stop. His countenance steeled, and he patiently waited until the doors slid open. He took one step out... ...and was mentally floored. Sitting in one of the visitor's chairs was Pyrrha, who was focused on the headmaster who sat behind his desk. Off to his right was Qrow, who was leaning against the nearby wall. The grizzled scythe-wielder looked over in his direction, lifting his chin up in acknowledgement. "Ah, hey, kid." He said, nodding his head over towards the two. "We were just talking about you." "Concerning?" Anthony asked cautiously, taking a few steps into the room. The elevator doors slid closed behind him. "Ah, thank you for joining us, Anthony," The Headmaster of Beacon greeted him warmly. Despite the depth of the matter they spoke of, he was always reliant on this resourceful young man. If there was anyone enrolled in Beacon he trusted, not a matter of skill or discipline but through experience, it was Ironwood whom he trusted the most. Thus, with the information he gathered from Rhea Fontaine, he knew this was the most logical choice he could make without it being a drastic change in whatever fate he was told about. "I'd ask you to take a seat, but that won't be necessary in a moment. I've brought up the subject matter with Miss Nikos, but I'd like to ask; what's your impression of fairy tales in your life?" Pyrrha, still reeling in place by the thing she was told, merely looked over at him curiously. While she wasn't the closest with the berserker leader of Team Ares, she did respect him for his self taught military discipline and the endurance he had to push on despite the physical and emotional losses he experienced. His input was valued; even if he wasn't as close as Seth was to her, she was reliant on his words when she was still trying to grasp the enormity of the issue Qrow and Headmaster Ozpin was telling her. A brow raised, and Anthony's eyes stared at the headmaster with slight disbelief. He wasn't too outward with it, however. He did, however, have to hold back a snort. "Fairy tales?" He repeated, folding his arms. "You mean the things parents tell kids to help them sleep at night? Kinda pointless to think about stories that aren't real." Qrow couldn't help the soft snicker that escaped him, prompting Anthony to look over his shoulder in question. "Jeez, it's a repeat of what we just got through over telling Nikos." He muttered, shaking his head and looking at Anthony. "Not that it's a bad thing. The world would be a real disturbing place if everyone started whole-heartedly believing that fairy tales are real." Anthony furrowed his eyebrows, once again looking to Ozpin in question. "You're not incorrect in disregarding bedtime stories, Anthony. I think, out of most people in Beacon, you have a more rational and cemented ground of how you view the world," Ozpin reacted nonplussed, having fully anticipated this kind of reaction from Anthony. Smiling, he leaned back in his chair and clasped his fingers intertwined, thumbs dancing around as he talked. "Pyrrha reacted in a similar way, despite her more optimistic perspective. The fantastical is often a great use to tell wondrous stories that fascinate the young mind, bringing adults and children alike to a common ground of magic and darkness that doesn't exist in the real world. Often it's to teach children morals to be learned or warned about, while others is meant to dazzle with heroes of iconic significance or villains with trademark symbols that make the listeners aware of. "But what I'm about to tell you is that the fairy tales didn't spring up out of people's imagining, but out of what happened long ago? Magic is very real and alive in this world. I doubt I need to remind you the living proof of its darker side in the Grimm; beasts that feed on negative emotion and kill the living who have souls where they do not. But on the path of goodness and righteous light exists another," He spoke, catching him up to the point Pyrrha was told. "Long ago, there existed a...well, a sort of hermit, you could say. He wasn't much for people; that is, until four women came to visit him in his reclusive home. "The first of them empathized with his isolation and urged him to meditate, giving him spiritual guidance. The second gave him fruits, vegetables and helped revitalize his garden to the crops of his home's fields. The third warmed his heart and helped him come outside to see the world and its people. The fourth told him to be thankful for all that he has. In exchange, the man granted the four fantastic abilities and they cherished them dearly, hoping to spread their gifts to the rest of Remnant until the end of days," Ozpin concluded, nodding and gesturing with his hands for emphasis. "Winter, Summer, Spring and Fall; the Four Maidens, a tale that's been around since I was a young boy. A tale that is absolutely true, without a shred of fiction within it. The tale where I helped create four powerful women in hopes to better mankind and protect it from the evils lurking in the shadows. My tale, and yours, if will it." It was the edges of Ozpin's monologue that Anthony was sent mentally reeling back. He was left staring at the headmaster in stunned silence. His arms slowly unfolded, lowering themselves to his sides. His gaze briefly shifted to the floor, and he turned himself away in contemplation. His mind was racing with thoughts tainted by disbelief. If it were anyone else telling him that this fairy tale was real, he would've laughed in their face. But this was someone who did not have that kind of humor, someone who was firm and open with what they said. The very look in the man's eye made it clear that he wasn't joking, even over a topic that seemed so impossible to believe. He took in a slow, deep breath before turning himself back to Ozpin. "First off, I believe you." He said, his voice low and gruff, but noticeably subdued. "It's ridiculous and far-fetched, but when someone speaks about it like that, it's kinda hard not to take them seriously. Secondly," He gestured towards Ozpin. "These Maidens... where exactly are they, in the world? Were they as... long-lived... as you, or...?" "No, they are very human," Ozpin revealed, perking up Pyrrha's interest as he said that. His smile shrank a bit as his eyes looked down at the desk before returning back to Anthony and Pyrrha equally. "The Maidens have the same capacity of gaining abilities akin to yours; Semblances, Dust and martial prowess to mental fortitude and spiritual discipline. You could consider their ability is like magic, a completely separate part of them that they can master, train and control over time. Because of their mortality I had a failsafe put in place. "Anytime a Maiden dies, the one whose the closest to them will receive their blessing and become the new Maiden. This way, the heart of the Maiden may live on and carry over to people more than likely are likeminded to them so the blessing doesn't fall into wrong hands. The fallback, however, is that if they are alone, isolated and if someone tried to slay them, their killer may end up becoming a Maiden should it be a woman," He explained sagely, his fingers clasped again at the desk, eyes looking at the pair before standing up. "In order to explain more, I'd like to show you something. Please, enter the elevator." "And here comes the fun part." Qrow muttered, pushing himself off the wall and heading over to the elevator. A moment of trepidation stirred within Anthony. Although he trusted Ozpin, he had been hit with something he would've never thought about on his own. He thanked himself for not letting it keeping him from moving; after sparing another look at Pyrrha, he stepped to the lift as soon as Qrow opened it. It wasn't worth being terrified of what he didn't yet see; whatever it was, he'd face it with an open mind. "C'mon, Nikos." Qrow called out, nodding to the elevator. "Can't exactly do this without the star of the show, now can we?" Pyrrha got up hesitantly, still mystified and absorbing all of this information. She was told she was the next in line to be the Fall Maiden and that was before Anthony was brought in. The new information told her that the maidens didn't live forever so that also gave her some relief, believing her life would change too much if she got some sort've insane longevity. But, the seriousness of the matter wasn't lost on her, as her grave expression shown as she stood up and walked towards the elevator with Ozpin -cane in hand- followed her in. Clicking a button that scanned Ozpin's finger, the four descended for a long while. Silence filled the elevator as the two men looked on with stoicism and knowledge of the whole ordeal that was to be explained to the two students. Pyrrha held her left arm, rubbing it and looking to Anthony before speaking up. "Uh, where are we going?" She asked dumbly. "To the Vault," The Headmaster explained curtly. "General Ironwood and Professor Goodwitch are already there to meet us." "They're in on this too?" "The General is newer to this, but yes, we're all in this together," He replied candidly, giving her and Anthony a wink as the elevator slowed down. When it stopped, it opened and revealed a daunting sized chamber. Enormous pillars, older in make and design, stretched up to a vaulted ceiling where light barely reached the upper precipices. Torches were mounted on each pillar, giving a radiant and soft glow to the tiled pathway leading to the farthest end of the chamber. They would see, distantly, that two figures draped in white -with one wearing her iconic black cape- in a heated discussion. The sound of their arrival tempered them and their voices would never be heard, leaving their conversation a mystery. Ozpin looked to the pair, somberly saying aloud, "I'm sure you two have some questions." "Only...a few," Pyrrha mouthed out, barely able to say it as she took in the scale of the vault's space surrounding them. "Same..." Anthony muttered, his eyes taking in the interior of the so-called Vault. His metallic hand reached, wanting to pull the rod of iron off his back for a threat that wasn't there. Despite the light of the torches, there was a dimness to the place that injected the thought of someone waiting to ambush him. Thankfully, he was able to will himself to relax in the seconds that he could. "But I think I can wait until after everything's explained." "Good choice." Qrow said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Glynda and Ironwood, a small smirk gracing his face. "Unless, of course, Tin Man and Secretary of the Year would rather continue their lovers' spat."